eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Artificer
Artificers are a class featured in Rising from the Last War, the Eberron Player's Guide and in the Eberron Campaign Setting. Artificers are as useful in combat as they are outside of it, being able to heal party members, attack with both melee and range and tinker with magical items. Artificers are similar to wizards when it comes to learning magic, having to study to learn. Artificers in Eberron are often post-graduate students of universities though, unlike wizards, artificers treat magic like technology, a complex system of patterns rather than an art form which one needs to perfect through rigorous studying. With their masterful knowledge of magical devices and constructs, it can be said that artificers keep the cogs of the technological marvels of Eberron running. "I see the secret patterns of magic, and through the items I carry, I can use that magic to protect you, heal you...or make you explode". Eberron Player's Guide page 44. Class Abilities 3rd Edition 3rd Edition Artificers cast infusions which are neither arcane nor divine in nature. Few find their role as a front-line fighter, usually using their ability to create magic items and wield magic items to the benefit of the others in the party. Craft Reserve':'' unlike other spellcasting classes the artificer has a craft reserve pool. This pool of points can be spent in lieu of experience points when crafting magic items. Artificers gain all of the item creation feats over the course of their class progression. They also gain the ability to create a homunculus. '''4th Edition 4e Artificers have two special encounter powers that are their infusions. An Artificer can create two of these infusions during an extended rest though, they do not decide what type of infusions they create, instead they decide when spending them. Healing Infusion: '''Curative Admixture. This infusion is a close burst that will heal one ally or the caster. '''Healing Infusion: '''Resistive Formula This infusion is a close burst that will give a +1 modifier to one ally or the caster's armor class. The target can cancel this modifier and gain temporary hit points instead. Artificers also have the Arcane Empowerment class skill which allows the Artificer to empower a magical item in one of two ways. '''Arcane Empowerment: '''Impart Energy The Artificer restores the daily power of a magic item. '''Arcane Empowerment: '''Augment Energy Once per day an Artificer can temporarily augment a magic weapon or implement with a reservoir of energy. This energy can be expended by the wielder with a free action to gain a +2 modifier to their attack roll on their next attack. Artificers also have the Arcane Rejuvenation power. '''Arcane Rejuvenation This power allows the Artificer to infuse their allies magic weapons with curative energy. When the wielder uses the items daily power the ally absorbs the infused energy and gains hit points. 5th Edition In 5e, the Artificer was the first class included that was not in the Player's Handbook. The Artificer is a half-caster that uses Intelligence as its casting stat, and has the ability to cast cantrips and infuse magic items. Higher level artificers gain the ability to attune to up to 6 items. The Artificer was released with three subclasses, the Alchemist, Artillerist, and the Battle Smith. Artificers in Eberron Artificers are the engineers of Khorvaire, they invented all the technological wonders of Eberron including the Elemental Airship, the Elemental Galleon, the Lightening Rail the Elemental Landcart and most importantly the Warforged. Artificers are at the center of civilization as they do not only invent they also repair and maintain their inventions. Artificers are the only professionals who can repair and modify warforged. In Eberron Artificers are also merchants and workshop owners who can be found all over the continent especially in the cities. These workshops sell, repair and modify magical equipment making them key vendors for adventurers. Artificers are also known to become adventurers having skills in both artificing and combat. House Cannith House Cannith is a Human dragonmarked House renowned for their artificing capabilities, and they were partly responsible for the warforged, the elemental airship and elemental galleon. Many House Cannith artifiers join the Tinkers Guild which are a group of roaming tradesmen who travel town to town repairing damaged goods. Notable Artificers * s observing a member of the Sharn City Watch.]]Merrix d'Cannith * Zorlan d'Cannith * The Lord of Blades Appendix External Links * References * * * Category:Classes